


Give Into Me

by brittp94xo



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittp94xo/pseuds/brittp94xo
Summary: Sometimes giving up control can be fun, as Jimmy soon learns.





	Give Into Me

If you were to ask Jimmy Butler when Derrick Rose is at his best, he'd give you two very different answers. One being when he's fully healthy on the basketball court, because truthfully there was nothing better than watching Derrick take over a game.

And the other being when they're in the bedroom. Derrick's eyes glazed over with lust and desire, sweat dripping down his chiseled physique, begging for more. Oh, and don't forget about that crazy flexibility too. Sex with Derrick was some of the best he'd ever had, but Jimmy's connection with the male went deeper than just the physical aspect.

He loved Derrick. More than he needed air to breathe, more than basketball, more than anything. From the moment they met, the chemistry and connection they shared was absolutely undeniable. And now, here they were seven years later and their relationship was just as strong as it started.

He was then taken out of his thoughts when Derrick came over to him, demanding attention and what kind of lover would he be to deny his boy what he wanted. Jimmy then focused his attention solely on the male, smirking as Derrick had decided to make himself comfortable in his lap. "Hey baby.", the former league MVP had crooned softly against the crook of the younger male's neck, placing feather light kisses along the sensitive flesh - knowing all too well that this would get Jimmy 'in the mood', which was obviously what he'd wanted all along.

A soft groan had escaped his lips as the familiar feeling of desire started to pool in his belly, creating a delicious warmth that flooded his veins. Now, this was relatively new territory for the duo. Usually when it came to sex, Jimmy more often than not was the initiator in their encounters and was almost always the dominant. But he'd be lying if he said that it wasn't a complete turn-on to see Derrick showing flashes of that 'alpha male' demeanor that was usually only reserved for the court.

Once both males were naked, Derrick had wasted no time in getting Jimmy into bed and then settled in between his legs. Not wasting a moment, he'd popped the cap on the bottle of lube - drizzling a liberal amount on his fingers and slid one coated digit into his entrance, causing Jimmy to cry out in discomfort as his face distorted with pain which Derrick obviously understood. When you've never had anything in your ass before, it was a strange and equally uncomfortable feeling. "Babe, try to relax and breathe. Fighting it will only make it worse.", he said in a soft tone, trying to keep his lover calm.

Jimmy then nodded, taking deep breaths as he tried to relax. After a few moments, the pain had subsided to a tolerable level as he gave Derrick consent to continue. He then pushed in a second finger alongside the first, drawing a soft groan from the male and then pushed the digits in deeper, slowly as he started to scissor and stretch the tight ring of muscle. It wasn't too long after that, Jimmy was begging for more. "Another...", he'd rasped out, chocolate brown hues glazed over with lust. At his lover's pleas, another finger had slipped inside and Derrick found at this point that manipulating his digits had become infinitely easier. He'd continued with his actions until Jimmy was writhing and begging beneath him. Derrick then slicked his dick up with lube and slid into the younger male in one quick thrust.

When Derrick had fully sheathed himself inside, a gasping breath had escaped Jimmy's lips at the overwhelming sensation of fullness. "Oh fuck...", he'd moaned out. He then grabbed the younger male's hips as he quickly established a steady rhythm to his thrusts. Derrick had always thought of his boyfriend as attractive, but seeing this vulnerable side of Jimmy - spread out for him, body coated in sweat, eyes glazed over with lust, begging to be fucked mercilessly - made him absolutely gorgeous.

The older male was then pulled back to reality by Jimmy crying out loudly in pleasure. "What...was that?!", he'd gasped out at the unfamiliar sensation which had stabbed a huge shock of pleasure straight to his core. A devilish grin had then spread across his lips as he then repeated his action, causing Jimmy to cry out once again. "You mean that? That's your prostate, babe. It feels pretty damn good, doesn't it?", he'd replied with a smirk. Gasping as pleasure flooded his veins, Jimmy could only muster a nod as any words he had tried to say died on his tongue.

Derrick's hand then drifted down before wrapping around Jimmy's leaking, rock hard erection as he stroked him in time with his thrusts and it wasn't long before the elder became aware of his lover's impending release. After being together for so long, the two males could read each other's bodies like a map and knew exactly how to get a certain reaction out of the other. "Come with me.", the elder male had softly murmured against the shell of Jimmy's ear and that was all he'd needed as his release had hit him quite violently. And immediately after, Derrick cried out as his own release had hit him.

Once he had pulled out, Derrick got up and grabbed a wet rag from the bathroom as he cleaned himself and Jimmy up. "How was that for your first time bottoming?", Derrick asked, teasing his lover. Jimmy chuckled, shaking his head as he placed a kiss to the top of the elder male's forehead. "Mm, well I actually ended up enjoying it more than I'd thought I would. I can definitely see why you like being fucked and maybe I'll let you do it again.", he'd replied with a grin. Derrick then gave his lover an equally huge grin. "Well, how about we get some sleep, then we can do round two?", he'd suggested with a wink as he'd turned the light out and the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
